1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display panels, and more particularly to a display panel driven by a line inversion driving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive and negative video signals sorted by their relationships with common electrode voltage VCOM are provided to display arrays within liquid crystal display devices for display thereof. Continuous bias of single-polarity video signals shortens the operating life span of liquid crystal molecules of the display arrays. To avoid this, dot inversion, line inversion, and frame inversion driving modes have been developed for liquid crystal display devices. Particularly, the line inversion driving mode is generally used for liquid crystal display devices.
In conventional liquid crystal display devices with a line inversion driving mode, common lines coupled to display arrays provide an alternating current (AC) common voltage. However, the AC common voltage consumes more power. Thus, common lines providing direct current (DC) common voltage have been developed. However, in liquid crystal display devices using DC common voltage, large video signal amplitude is desired. Thus, the liquid crystal display devices have to operate with high supply voltages. Moreover, due to the feed-through effect generated by parasitical capacitors of switch transistors of display pixels, video signals with alternating polarities change voltage levels of pixel electrodes, so that desired voltage levels of the pixel electrodes are unstable.
Thus, it is desired to provide a display panel driven by a line inversion driving mode with low power consumption, wherein pixel electrodes in the display panel can reach desired voltage levels.